Ten Year Reunion
by slytherinprincess2319
Summary: Ten years have passed since Hermione last saw her best friends. A reunion at Hogwarts brings her back.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked up at the castle. It had been ten years since she had last stepped foot inside Hogwarts and she had missed it. She was returning tonight for the ten year reunion of the class of 1998. Well, what would have been the class of 1998. With the war happening during her seventh year the students in her class had been invited back for an eighth year. This technically made them the class of 1999, the same graduating year as Ginny and Luna.

It had been an interesting eighth year. Harry and Ron hadn't returned, choosing instead to join the Aurors. Kingsley had offered people who fought in the battle the option to join without finishing school. Both eagerly jumped at the chance while Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish her education.

She wasn't the only eighth year though. Someone she never expected returned and, as the eighth years shared a separate dormitory, she ended up spending a lot of time with this person. And, unexpectedly, they became good friends. Such good friends that when Hermione went to Australia after graduating her new friend followed her there. And that was the last that Harry or Ron heard from Hermione for ten years. Tonight would be the first time she saw them since she left for Australia and to say she was nervous was an understatement.

Walking into the Great Hall was like walking into the past. Everywhere Hermione looked she saw her former classmates and friends talking and catching up with each other's lives. Hermione was looking around the room for her friends when she was attacked by a squealing red mass.

"Hermione! I've missed you so much!" the mass said.

Before she could respond her attacker was pulled away and replaced by someone with black hair.

"Hermione! Where have you been? We missed you!" the new person said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

The person pulled away, revealing the bright green eyes hidden by glasses belonging to her best friend.

"Hey Hermione." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oi, Harry! Stop hogging Hermione. I've missed her too." Someone else said and Hermione turned.

A smile lit up her face and she launched herself at her other best friend. "Ron! I've missed you both so much."

"What about me?" the original attacker asked and Hermione saw Ginny standing to the side.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her again. "Of course I've missed you! How are you?"

"I'm good." Ginny replied with a smile, moving to stand next to Harry. At the knowing expression on Hermione's face she nodded, her smile growing. "We got married eight years ago and we have two kids with a third on the way."

"I'm so happy for you! I wish I could have been here for the wedding." Hermione said apologetically.

"So do we but we have plenty of pictures. And," Harry turned to look at Ginny, who nodded. "The least you could do is agree to be our daughter's godmother when she's born."

"Really?" Hermione asked, tearing up slightly. When they both nodded she agreed. "I would love to! Thank you for asking."

"Oh good. I was hoping you wouldn't ask me again." Someone interjected. Hermione turned to see a woman with dark hair standing next to Ron. "Hello, Granger." The woman added.

"Parkinson?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Actually it's Weasley now, Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No offence, but how did that happen?"

"Luna." The group collectively said.

"Yes?" an airy voice asked as Luna walked up, followed by a man with dark skin. "Oh, hello Hermione. I was wondering when you were going to get here. I'm sure you remember my husband, Blaise."

Hermione hugged Luna. "Hi, Luna. It's been a long time." She turned to look at Blaise, who was studying her.

"Granger." He said.

She nodded. "Zabini."

They stared at each other for another moment before breaking out in smiles and hugging each other.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ron asked, confused.

"Blaise and I were both eighth years and we became friends." Hermione explained. "Is he how you and Pansy met?"

Ron nodded as Pansy answered. "Yes, he introduced me to Luna and then Luna introduced us to Harry, Ron and Ginny." She turned her gaze to her husband. "We just hit it off."

Hermione smiled. "I'm happy for you all. Do you have kids as well?" She asked, looking from Pansy and Ron to Luna and Blaise.

"We have one." Pansy said.

"Actually, Luna's pregnant." Blaise added.

"Oh, congratulations!"

"How exciting!"

"We're both pregnant!"

"Yes, congratulations Zabini." Someone drawled from behind the group.

They turned around and saw a tall, pale figure with light blond hair and grey eyes. "Blaise, good to see you again." Draco Malfoy added.

Blaise smiled and hugged him, much to his displeasure. "Draco, mate, where have you been hiding?"

"Oh who cares, Blaise?" Pansy said, as she moved to hug Draco. "Draco! I missed you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you did, Pansy. And that's why you married Weaselbee over there." he said, nodding in Ron's direction.

"Malfoy." Ron ground out.

"I would say lovely to see you but my mother raised me to never lie. Potty, Weaselette, Loony." Draco said, nodding to everyone as he greeted them. Lastly, he turned to Hermione. "Granger."

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione replied, trying to be polite.

"Draco," Blaise said, drawing his attention again. "Luna is my wife." He stated in a warning tone.

"Yes, indeed. My apologies, Mrs. Zabini." Draco addressed to Luna.

"Oh it's quite alright, Draco." She replied airily.

"Malfoy." Harry said, holding out his hand.

Draco eyed it for a moment before shaking Harry's hand. "I see you married the Weaselette. Can't say I'm surprised, Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry narrowed his. "And I see you're not married, _Draco_." Ginny replied, stressing his name.

He smirked. "Actually I am, _Ginny_."

Pansy and Blaise's eyes widened. "Really, Draco? You're married?"

His smirk grew. "Indeed I am, Pansy. For about nine years now."

"Do you have kids, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, we have two and my wife is pregnant again although she thinks I don't know yet." Draco said, his eyes flickering quickly to Hermione, whose own eyes had widened.

"Are your kids here?" Ginny asked.

The school had allowed those attending the reunion to bring their kids and arranged for someone to watch them.

Draco started to reply. "Yes, they are around…" he was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall banging open and five children running into the room. They immediately headed for the group talking near the center of the room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" exclaimed the little girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Albie pulled my hair!"

"Rose deserved it!" a little boy with black hair and green eyes proclaimed while another boy with black hair and blue eyes laughed silently into his hands.

The three children were accompanied by a boy and girl who looked like twins. Both had light blonde hair, clearly making them Draco's children. The girl's hair was curlier than her brother's. She had light blue eyes while her brother had brown eyes.

"James Sirius and Albus Severus." Ginny scolded. "What have I told you about teasing your cousin?"

"She started it!" Albus said, pointing at Rose.

"Did not!" she responded.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Stop!" Pansy exclaimed. "No more fighting or we'll go home."

The children instantly quieted and the parents turned to each other.

"I'm guessing these are your children?" Harry asked, nodding to the twins.

Draco nodded "Yes, this is my son, Scorpius, and my daughter, Cassiopeia." His children looked up as he said their names.

"Daddy!" they yelled as they ran towards him.

"Daddy, where's Mummy?" his daughter asked as he hugged her.

"Oh, Mummy's here, Cassie." He replied, glancing too quickly for anyone to notice at Hermione, who nodded imperceptibly. "Just look around and you'll find her."

Everyone became interested, wanting to know who Draco Malfoy had married. They didn't have to wait long as Scorpius quickly cried out "Mummy" and ran towards his mother.

Hermione bent down to hug her son. "Hi baby. Did you and Cassie have fun?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Oh yes, Mummy. And guess what! We met Harry Potter's sons! They're the same age as us. And so is Ron Weasely's daughter. Will we be best friends like you, Harry and Ron were?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at her best friends who were looking at her in shock. "Maybe. You'll have to wait and see."

"Malfoy?" Harry finally asked. "You married Malfoy?"

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Ron asked.

Pansy hit him and hissed "Ron! Be nice!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly as Draco moved to stand next to her, draping an arm around her waist. "Blaise wasn't the only Slytherin to return for our eighth year. Draco and I became friends and we kept it quiet because people were still healing from the war. By the time I left for Australia after graduation I had already fallen in love with him. I didn't tell him because I didn't think he liked me. But a week after I arrived in Australia he knocked on my door."

"I followed her there." Draco said, picking up the story. "I never told her but I had fallen in love with her too. I remembered her saying that she was going to Australia to find her parents so I followed her, determined to make her fall in love with me. Obviously I didn't need to because she loved me already. We searched for her parents together and after restoring their memories we stayed over there. Eventually we got married and had Scorp and Cassie and apparently we're having a third kid." He looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"I was going to tell you after the reunion." She explained.

"You followed her to Australia just because you loved her?" Ginny asked. When Draco nodded she squealed. "That's so sweet!"

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione looked at her best friends, silently asking for their approval.

"Well, I suppose I can't really say much since I married a Slytherin." Ron admitted.

"And Blaise isn't all that bad." Harry added.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Do we have to be nice to each other?" Ron whined.

"Oh please. Like I enjoy this either." Draco drawled.

Their wives glared at them and they both smile sheepishly.

"Alright, woman. I'll try to get along with Potty and Weaselbee." Draco said and then quickly corrected at the look on his wife's face. "Harry and Ron. I'll try to get along with Harry and Ron."

Hermione turned to Ginny, Pansy and Luna. "We'll have to arrange a play date for the kids."

"You're staying here?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "We decided it was time to move back since the kids will be starting Hogwarts soon."

"And maybe we can include a play date for them." Pansy added, nodding towards their husbands.

Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were huddled in a circle discussing Quidditch. No matter how much they protested being friends, Quidditch would always bring men together.


End file.
